Kol
by midnightquiver
Summary: I rewatched the series to Season 3 and came up with a story about Kol. Takes place right after Kol is killed. Klaus tells the story of his little brother. "There was a girl," he looked at his brother's ashes, "isn't there always a girl?"


**Kol**

Caroline, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie stared, their eyes wide and their bodies frozen with fear. Damon and Stefan had gone on a road trip to try yet again to find a way to kill Klaus. Esther and Finn were gone without a trace so no help could be expected from them. Kol was dead, burned to a cinder and Klaus's feet. Rebekah and Elijah had gone AWOL to escape their hybrid brother's easily evoked wrath.

Klaus stood outside the kitchen doorway, looking down at his brother's ashes. Tears brimmed his eyes. He snapped to Bonnie with immense rage and pushed against the invisible barrier between the kitchen and living room that kept him from attacking them. His face turned a ripe red.

"Witch," he spat, "you can't do this to me."

"You have no idea what I can do," Bonnie said, glaring up at the hybrid. Her body thrummed, full of power.

"I will hunt all of you to your end!" he shouted.

Caroline flinched at the threat of revenge. Klaus was never one to bluff.

"He didn't deserve to live! He was a lunatic!" Elena shouted.

Klaus leaned against the doorway and slid down so that he sat on the hardwood floor.

"He wasn't always like that," he mumbled.

Elena couldn't help her curiosity. It was stupid really, but Klaus's whole demeanor changed in an instant at her accusation.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"C'mon Elena. We need to get out of here," Jeremy urged, pulling her arm.

"Hold on," she said, holding up her hand.

Klaus looked up at her, single tear slipping down his scruffy cheek. His lips were slack with grief.

"What do you mean, he wasn't always like this?" she asked. "What did you do to him?"

"Now why do you assume I did something," Klaus asked.

"You're manipulative," Caroline piped up.

Klaus smirked, but only briefly and then sighed.

"There was a girl," he said, and scoffed lightly. "Isn't there always a girl?"

He looked over at his brother's remains again.

"It was 1907, Elijah, Rebekah and I were well settled in New Orleans. It wasn't long before I daggered him actually. He had been in Romania where he'd been travelling with Gypsies and witches."

**1907**

Kol didn't see her at first. She was quiet and plain looking. Her hair was long, knotted and dull. Her clothing was merely a stained dress that looked too big. There was nothing really special about her. She was a servant girl to the Tigan. Powerful family. He'd seen her before though.

"Girl! Tend to grandfather," Myri yelled, smacking her across the cheek.

The servant girl held a sharp rock in her hands. Kol could feel his eyes glazing over at the thought of tasting her blood. It was so sweet. He swept to her side in less than a second and ripped the rock from her hand. The servant girl grunted angrily and tried to hit him. He held her steadfast and held back a chuckle.

Myri looked back at them. The girl's eyes stared sharply at him, her deep brown eyes piercing him. Her tangled hair nearly touched her hips. She smelled worse than the pigs.

"If she's any trouble snap her neck," Myri said, sticking her nose up in disgust.

Kol looked down at the girl's hand. Dirt settled into her cut. It was going to get infected.

Kol shuddered from the delicious smell. His eyes darkened and teeth sharpened unknowingly. She yanked her appendage away from the vampire, her complexion having gone pale. Rushing around him, she jumped up on a wagon not that far behind them and disappeared inside it.

"Be careful around that one, vampire," Demetri, a warlock he'd gotten to know, said. "She's cursed."

"Really? How's that?"

"She murdered a gypsy boy," he replied. "Gypsies aren't very forgiving."

"What's her name?"

"Naomie," Demetri replied.

Kol's eyebrows furrowed together contemplatively.

"Don't Kol," Demetri warned. "The caravan is already distrusting of you. Don't give them a reason to be right."

"I'm not stupid."

Kol walked ahead. He held his hands behind his back, moving at a gaily trot.

"I hope not," Demetri said.

The caravan stopped near twilight. The campsite held five fires, none of which Naomie was present at. She wasn't allowed. The moon shined vibrantly in the night sky. Kol left the campsite. There was a faint sound of rushing water not far off. Following the sound, he came to a waterfall. He kept to the shadow of an oak tree. A light breeze rustled the leaves.

From behind the waterfall, he saw Naomie come swimming. Her skin showed ivory under the moonlight. Across her back there were whiplashes. She ran her fingers through her hair, untangling it. She dunked herself after a few minutes and came back up breathing heavily.

Kol crept closer. She couldn't be older than the age of eighteen years maybe younger. He wasn't sure. Naomie swam to the bank where her dirty clothes laid and pulled out a dagger from underneath them.

"I know you're out there!" she shouted. "I know this won't kill you, but I'll make sure it hurts."

Kol laughed and came the rest of the way out of the shadows.

"Unafraid? It has been a long time since I have come across somebody who is not afraid," he said. "Are you afraid of death?"

"No," she said sharply, keeping the dagger pointed at him, not caring about her upper body being revealed. Her hair covered over her breasts luckily. "I have died plenty of deaths."

In the distance, lively music played. It was the summer solstice. Naomie didn't partake in the festivities. It was another thing she wasn't allowed to do.

"I doubt that," Kol said.

"You doubt it? It's true. I have been drowned, stabbed, strangled, and hanged. I have died."

"And you live? You're not a vampire. I can hear your heart. It's pounding quite fast," Kol said, cocking his head to the side.

"Proof, you seek proof?"

Naomie didn't wait for an answer. She dragged the sharp blade of the dagger across her throat and collapsed into the water.

"No!" Kol shouted.

He jumped in, grabbing her before she fully submerged. Taking her in his arms he laid her on the bank. Her neck oozed with the sweet stench of her blood. It was hard to resist. He hadn't eaten in two days. A small taste wouldn't hurt. She was already dead.

His canines elongated and his eyes darkened. Veins sprang from around his eyes. Leaning down, he tasted her. It was better than the smell of her. He'd never tasted anything so beautiful. It was hard to stop.

Once he did he wiped his lower lip and caressed her cheek. Poor girl. With those whiplashes across her back it was a shock she didn't kill herself sooner. She'd certainly lost her mind.

Kol was cut from his thoughts as Naomie shot up in his arms, gasping for breath. He crawled backwards, his eyes wide in disillusionment.

"It's impossible," he breathed.

Naomie sat on her hands and knees. She turned her head.

"I told you, I've died."

She got up slowly and got dressed. Kol hadn't moved, but watched her. She was alive. Her pulse was strong in her veins.

"Demetri, he said you were cursed,"

Naomie went to the edge of the bank and rinsed the blood from her throat.

"He's right. I am cursed."

"What kind of curse is this?"

"It's a curse of life."

"Because you murdered somebody?"

"Yes." Naomie paused then turned and walked off.

Kol stood and followed after her quickly. The festivities grew louder as they got closer.

"How?"

"Go away vampire," she said.

"I haven't seen an immortal in a few years, and you're not an ordinary immortal," he said.

"Just go." She lacked any interest in him. "You need to feed."

He did, but kept watch on her throughout the night. She stayed next to the wagon that she'd gone into earlier today.

"Kol, my friend!" Demetri exclaimed gleefully. "Eat, drink, dance! This is a celebratory night. You of all people should understand that!"

"Aye, I do, but I do not drink what you drink,"

"Then pick somebody and they will be happy to service you," he said. "I have been assured this."

"Anybody?"

"Oh don't tell me you want that service girl," Demetri said catching Kol's glance at her.

"She's quite curious. I would love to keep her in line. Myri isn't doing very well. I caught her out at a waterfall not too long ago."

"Really? I see," Demetri said in a pondering tone. "Well, maybe you can show her a thing or two. Go and enjoy this night! It is truly a gift."

Kol passed by tambourines and violins with blazing fires. All of it was so inviting. Parties like these were so different from back home. There was so much purpose in these celebrations. The people believed in everything rather than nothing.

Naomie still stood beside to wagon as he came up to her.

"I have been told that you are my next meal," he laughed.

"No," she said coldly.

"That is an unacceptable answer."

"I do not care," she said, hypnotized by the fire not too far ahead.

Kol took her chin between his rough fingers and turned her head. He caught her eyes in a deep gaze. If she wasn't going to be willing then unwilling would have to do for now.

"You will let me feed off of you." Aggravation rose in his voice.

Naomie took his hand away and cocked an eyebrow.

"You cannot play mind games with me. It is not possible," she said.

"You are strange."

"You are ignorant and conceited."

He laughed heartily, leaning in close. Naomie paid no mind. Two children ran past them giggling. The ribbons in their hands flew behind them.

"You're honest," he said.

"I'm hoping you will go away and leave me alone actually," she said.

"Girl! You are supposed to service him. Demitri's orders," Myri snapped, standing up from the spot where she sat.

"He does not request anything from me. I have tried," Naomie said.

Myri scowled, mumbling about death.

"She'll probably kill me tomorrow morning," Naomie said. "She drinks a lot and is always angry."

"Don't worry," Kol said.

It was reassuring. She didn't think that for very long. He was a vampire. She looked over, but he was gone. She didn't see him anywhere.

* * *

"Why does nobody know about her?" Elena asked.

"All will be revealed," Klaus said.

Jeremy and Caroline had settled on the couch. Bonnie remained standing, keeping up the force field.

"Anyway…" Klaus said

* * *

Naomie made no sound from the slap across the face. Abuse was nothing anymore.

"Would you stop hitting her?"

"Shut up, vampire," Myri grounded out. "She's my property."

"And what if she wasn't?"

"Are you proposing a trade?"

"Depends,"

"You can have the worthless girl if you turn me."

The caravan hadn't moved on yet. The day had risen. Most of the camp was still asleep from the lively party last night. Naomie walked off to feed the children.

"Turn you?"

"Yes," Myri said. Her eyes lit up with greed.

"Fine." Kol grabbed her as he bit into his own wrist then thrust it upon her lips. She drank it in gulps. Pulling her away, he snapped her neck. "I should warn you, that since you will be turning within the next hour, you will not be able to survive in the sunlight. Also, you are a bitch that should've been extracted from the womb the moment you were conceived. I do not blame your people though, no. I believe your fate has been sealed."

Kol took a few steps then turned.

"And, thank you. I find that this trade was fair. Enjoy the sunlight. I feel like today is going to be beautiful and warm," he said.

"Naomie," Demitri said, coming over to her. She was watching the children play with puppets. Two of the girls were braiding hair. "Have you seen Myri?"

"I have not," Naomie replied.

"Since she was the prime owner of your life and Gerard is too old to be taking ownership, Kol has claimed your cursed life," he said.

"But he's a night walker!"

"You shut your mouth," Demetri screamed.

The children cowered and ran.

"Am I not cursed enough? Do I not endure everything you all give? Do I not live forever? Isn't this punishment enough," she cried.

Demetri watched tears fall down her cheeks but only gave a look of disgust.

"No," he breathed. "Kol asked to see you. Go now."

He walked away. Others in the camp stared. She wiped her eyes and stood. Her true curse was falling in love with a gypsy boy. She ran away from home to be with him. His family didn't understand. They never even tried. She was an outsider and outsiders couldn't be trusted.

Kol had his own wagon that he stayed in. Demetri made sure of that since he was their special guest. He was called the healer because his blood could make the worst illnesses disappear. The people ignored the fact that he fed on living things to remain alive.

Naomie knocked on the wooden door.

"Looking for me," Kol asked from behind.

"I am told that I follow your orders now," Naomie said, spinning around to face him.

"Yes," he said looking away briefly then back. "Myri has run off. I don't know where. Demetri thought it would be much better if you were under my care."

Naomie couldn't meet his eyes. Trying made her shiver. He was a monster.

"Let's walk," he suggested. "Certainly you don't have to waist away all your time in the camp."

He waited until the camp was out of sight to speak.

"Why were you cursed?"

"Why would I tell you," she snapped. She braided her hair off to one shoulder.

"Because I own you now." Her difficulty was getting aggravating again. His fingers twitched.

"I was in love with a boy, Petyr. I had run away to be with him. One night, we had gone off for a walk and we were attacked by vampires. I barely survived. His mother cursed me with life. I am to live forever."

"How long ago?"

"I am eighty-six," she replied, still not looking at him, but at the trees now.

"You don't have a single wrinkle." He was astounded.

"Neither do you and you are much older," she said.

"This is amazing!" he said unable to hold back his excitement. He looked at her with complete wonder. A human living forever was unheard of. This was powerful magic.

"Amazing!?" she cried out. "My daughter is dead from old age. I saw her grave myself. How is that amazing? More than anything, I seek my own death, so I can be done and it'll never come. You think that is amazing?"

Kol watched her storm off. Her boots kicked up sand. She wasn't ordinary at all. She was fiery and daring. Especially daring wearing men's clothing. The leather pants clung to her curves in a strange, revealing way.

"I am sorry."

"I don't care. You just want a meal," Naomie shouted.

"I'm not heartless."

"I've seen what you do. You are."

Kol sped to her side and grabbed her forearm tightly. She tried to yank it away, but it was futile.

"Understand that I am trying to help you, but if you would like to be treated roughly, it can be arranged." His eyes went dark.

Naomie gasped and tried harder to pull her arm from his grasp.

"I am stronger than you. I can overpower you. Do not make me your enemy," he said.

"You already are."

"You are mistaken."

He let go and she fell to the ground. Her arm bruised instantly. A dark purple handprint encased her forearm.

Kol sped off, leaving her there beneath a tree. If he didn't, he would've killed her and that was no way to make friends.

When night fell, he sought her out and led her back behind the wagon in which he stayed.

"You do not wish privacy?" she asked, glancing back where people were eating their supper.

She'd gone emotionless as if she had been compelled.

"No, not until you trust me. Here," he gestured to the woods and camp, "you are safe."

"I am never safe," she said.

She wasn't wrong. He thought about the lashes across her back. He didn't acknowledge her arm.

She turned her head, offering her neck before he could snatch it and nearly rip her head off in the process. Losing a limb hurt terribly. There were no words for it. And when it grows back; that's even worse.

Kol looked at her neck, picturing himself ripping her flesh with his teeth. He touched it. Her skin was soft. He'd never cared about a body count or what pain he caused to those he killed. Sometimes their head came off. Naomie was very different. She was precious. Whatever she was, she was glorious.

He bit into her neck gently. She held her breath for a beat as he held her around waist, pulling her against him making the dastardly deed appear romantic almost. Her eyes grew hazy with the more he took. It was tiring. She grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to keep herself upright. Her body gave out though and he pulled back. Her braid fell from her shoulder and brushed against the grass as she went limp. Her heartbeat was faint.

"Rest. I'll be hungry later," he whispered. He wiped the small drops at the corners of his mouth and then sucked them from his digits.

Even if she didn't want to keep his company she'd at least make an eternal meal. He laid her to the ground gently. Her bangs covered her eyes. She was a cold, curious little thing.

He never forgot the day he made her laugh. The caravan had moved on and the two of them had left it behind. Kol actually left. Naomie had no choice but to join him. The Tigan were too happy to watch her leave with the vampire. They watched as he was taken with her. Maybe she would get him killed as well. They kept that hope to themselves when they bid him farewell.

Kol was infatuated by her. The two had gone to Italy next. He wanted to show her more than mountains, but she wasn't impressed. If she was, she was very good at hiding it.

Her hair was always braided off to her shoulder. There was gratitude from her whenever he gave her objects whether they be clothes, food or anything earthtly, but she didn't seem to see the beauty that he saw.

"Why can't you smile, laugh, anything?" he asked, struggling not to grab her roughly and shake her. "I mean you act like you're already dead."

She laughed then. It was a beautiful sound. She covered her mouth to stop herself.

"I'm sorry. It's funny that you say that, cause you are dead," she said, still giggling. "I don't think you have room to talk."

"But I do." he grinned, stepping in her path. They had been walking around Venice for a few hours now watching the townspeople go about their humble lives. "I still go on, but you have stopped."

"Yet you have no heart beat."

"And you do. You should be finding reasons to keep living. This curse is a gift."

Naomie's laughter died a quick death, and she rolled her eyes and moved around him.

"A gift?" she scoffed.

"Yes. You still refuse to see it. You have an amazing opportunity to see the world in a way that nobody can," he said.

"I don't want to. I was supposed to die at least ten years ago. My time is past,"

"I was supposed die a much longer time ago, but my mother sought out a way to make me and my siblings live."

Naomie said nothing and kept walking. Kol sighed and scowled. He yanked her down an alley and shoved her against the stone wall, knocking the breath right out of her. She stared up at him terrified.

"I'm hungry," he growled. Though he could feel the burn at the back of his throat, it wasn't dire. He could've waited. She was just severely aggravating.

He bent her neck to the side. Her attempts to fight were weak. The vein in her neck pulsed quickly. Biting down, her blood spurted into his mouth. It was like biting into a ripe orange. She whimpered. Her body loosened in his hold. As usual, right before she died, he let go of her. Her blood stained his lips. He still held her up with his arms.

She was never going to see things his way. He carried her back to the villa.

When she awoke it was dark out. Kol was nowhere in the villa. The servants had been compelled. They picked up the dead bodies of girls and a few boys whose blood was drained from their bodies. Taking advantage of the time alone, she took a bath.

The water was warm and soothing against her aching body. Did he have to take so much every time? The room glowed from the illumination of candles scattered around the room. Wildflowers filled her senses. For a moment, she felt like she was home. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"A beautiful girl should not cry."

Naomie wiped her eyes. She looked away with disdain. Kol stood in the doorway, staring down at her. His malicious grin wasn't there as usual. Calmness took its place instead.

"I cannot give you anything right now. Though, you could drain the rest out of me if you wish. I'd just die and return in a few hours," she said, looking at her rippling reflection in the water.

Kol sped to her side and crouched down beside her.

"Normally, I admire one who finds that their life's purpose is to serve me and tell me how much they love me. After all, it's only what I deserve. But, I can't compel you to do that and you have no actual feeling for me," he said.

Naomie was unfazed by his words. She touched her neck. The bite marks were gone. There wasn't even a scar. After how many times he'd bitten her in the last year, it was astounding.

She jumped at his cold, tender touch to her cheek and moved down to her throat.

"What about the others I saw? Did they have any actual feeling?"

"They did," he replied.

She met his eyes. How could something so evil be so beautiful? He didn't take his hand from her neck. Water from her long lengths of hair trickled over his fingers.

"Was it real?"

"Somewhere inside of them it was," he answered. His voice was light, dreamy like.

He drew his hand back. Something about her was soothing. She kept a realistic point of view for him. He'd never met anybody like her. Well, not true. He'd met a few people who were crass, but they died early in life due to certain circumstances.

"Do get dressed soon. There is something I want to show you," he said and walked out of the room.

Naomie took her time. Kol waited out on the balcony. He could see the sea not far beyond the city. The waves crashing on the seaside brought peace to his ears.

"What is it you must show me?" Naomie asked from behind.

Kol smiled and looked up at the starry sky. The moon was full.

"It's a surprise," he said, turning.

She wore black slacks with brown knee high riding boots and a bulky leather jacket. Her hair was braided again. Men's clothing did suit her but he was sure that any clothing would look lovely and Italy had the best leathers.

"Can't you dress like a lady?" he whined.

"I am not a lady," she protested.

She walked downstairs and out front to front. She looked at the fountain.

"You certainly are not," he whispered.

They walked through the city until they reached the outskirts where the woods began.

"You want to stroll in the woods," Naomie asked curiously. "You don't need to take me out to the woods to feed on me. It won't scare me."

"I'm not taking you here to feed on you," he exasperated.

A howl pierced through the dark woods. Naomie's eyes widened. She grabbed Kol's arm quickly.

"What was that? Wolves?" she asked, trying to peer into the darkness.

"Yes," he replied coolly. "Do you want to see?"

She nodded. He smiled. There was wonder and curiosity on her face. This was the second time she'd showed something beyond death.

He guided her into the woods.

"Be quiet. They don't like my kind," he whispered into her ear.

She shuddered at feeling his lips brush against her cartilage. She clutched his arm tighter, the muscle beneath his shirt tensing. He didn't look away from as they walked.

"I didn't know there were wolves here?" she whispered.

"Once a month," he responded breathlessly. "This way."

They went in further and the howls grew. There were at least four out there. They stopped at the edge of a field of tall grass. It swayed in the light breeze. Two wolves were wrestling and nipping at each other. Two others lounged beneath a large tree. They were bigger than any wolf she'd ever seen and more gorgeous too. Their fur shimmered underneath the moon. Naomie was mesmerized.

"Aren't you happy to be alive to see this?"

"I know they're wolves, but they're not like normal ones are they," Naomie asked.

"No," he whispered. He stood behind her, his hands gently laid on her shoulders. His lips grazed her ear as he spoke.

The wolves stopped their activity suddenly. Kol's hold tightened a little.

"We have to go, now," Kol said.

The wolves looked directly at them. They growled with fur bristling. Naomie was transfixed on their sharp, white teeth.

Kol pulled her and they were dashing through the trees.

"Keep up!"

He was scared. The wolves were close behind them. Naomie pulled away from his hand, causing them to stop.

"You said they can hurt you," she said, breathing heavily.

"And they'll hurt you," he said. "We must hurry."

"Go. I will distract them," she said. Howling ensued.

"They will kill you."

"Better than you, right?"

"Don't be stupid!" he spat. He jumped, hearing the wild animals close in.

"Get out of here you idiot!"

And he did. He was gone before she could blink. Picking up a nearby stick, she snapped it half. She shook, knowing her fate was going to be a painful one. Slowly, she spun in a circle. All four of them had gathered around her. She wondered right then, why she had let Kol. These wolves would've been beneficial for escaping him. They paced, snapping their jaws at her.

"Do your worst," she muttered and closed her eyes. She let the stick fall from her hand.

Her scream pierced the night.

Kol had reached the city limits. He spun at her outcry, but couldn't go after her. If he'd gotten bitten it'd be months before he could be at full strength. He'd rip her apart because of the hallucinations too. He waited there until daybreak and ran back into the woods. The wolves were gone.

Naomie leaned against a tree. Her side had been torn into. The bones of her ribcage showed. A chunk of her ribcage was cracked. Underneath it, her lungs expanded and released with her breath. Some of her insides were on the outside and had teeth marks. The carnal rampage left her a corpse. Her leg was nearly torn from her body. From her to to her collarbone, she suffered lesions from claws. Kol's stomach churned uncomfortably.

"Oh my god," he breathed. He knelt beside her. His hands hovered over her, wanting to help in some form, but any movement would only worsen her condition.

"I'm okay,"Naomie breathed.

"I shouldn't have brought you. I knew how dangerous it was."

"It was amazing." She smiled contently. "Can I sleep before you have to eat?"

"I won't feed from you," he promised.

"No, it's okay. I'm just tired," she said in short, quick breaths.

He watched, hypnotized as the flesh of her leg pulled together. The muscle regenerated, its strings reaching out and melding until all that was left was a nasty black bruise on her skin. She closed her eyes as the rest of her body revived itself.

"Naomie?"

He put her to bed the moment he got back to the small villa. He sat in a chair nearby. She woke in the late evening. Twilight lit up the room with golden orange light.

"She's awake," he breathed with a smile.

Naomie sat up. Her braid had been taken out. Her hair sat in waves around her shoulders and behind her. She tucked some of it behind her ear.

"I changed your clothes. You were covered in blood," he said as she stared down at herself in a silky green dress quizzically.

"I see," she didn't look at him. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm okay. A few of the servants have quenched my thirst," he replied.

"Alright," she said.

"I've had dinner cooked for you. You must be hungry," he said.

He stood and left the room. Getting out of the plush bed, she stretched. Her muscles were tense. She let out a content sigh. It felt good to stretch.

He wasn't out in the garden where dinner had been served. Her mouth watered at the sight of pasta with tripe. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled its pleasant smells. She ate in peace. The only sound was that of her fork clinking against the glass of her plate. A delectable pasta had been made. She could taste the herb in the sauce. The sun fell behind the walls and the sky was an array of blue, purple, and red.

Kol watched from the window near the doors. She hadn't changed from her attire but seemed wary about it. Her hair remained down and she stayed in the deep green dress that flowed over her bare feet. If his heart beated, it would've been very fast.

What was it about this girl that had him like this? He didn't wish her serious harm like he did other humans. She was annoying and honest and disrespectful. There were so many qualities that made no sense.

"Do you plan to watch me from the shadows?" she asked.

"I thought you would like time to yourself," he said coming out from his hiding spot.

His hair was messy and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. Naomie looked away from the disheveled mess he was. Her heart pounded a little harder. It was unlike him to look like this. His ego never allowed him to show other such disarray. This was certainly a first for her to see him reveal himself this way.

"Since when do you care about peace? You take what you want," she said.

"I do," he chuckled.

She nodded slowly. She walked around, touching various flowers. There was that look again, that expressionless one. He took her hand as she touched the petals of a soft yellow flower. She looked up at him and offered her wrist, raising the soft side for him. The veins pulsed making them bluer. Kol froze. Right then and there she'd given up fighting and succumbed to being his food. Her eyes fell upon the flower, waiting for him to pierce her tender skin. Putting it to his lips, he kissed it, making her jump.

Her head snapped to him. His eyes were closed and for a second she saw something human in him.

"You cannot hope to win me," she whispered softly.

"I don't need hope. I have already won," he said. "Eventually you will see."

"Do not hope. It is fatal to hope," she took her hand back and went inside. Stars had started to pull through the veil of the sky.

"We have forever," he said.

* * *

"What is going on here?"

Damon and Stefan burst into the room. Everybody turned and looked up at them blankly.

"Kol attacked us…" Elena trailed off.

"And you sit with the murderous hybrid? No! Let's leave, now," Damon said in his usual demanding tone.

"I was just telling them about my brother Kol," Klaus said. His tears had long vanished.

"I want to hear the rest," Caroline said.

Klaus looked at her with awe. He'd looked at her like that a lot lately.

"Fine. You can stay vampire barbie. We're leaving," Damon directed at Elena.

"No, Damon. I…want to hear the rest too."

"I can keep the wall up," Bonnie added.

"This is ridiculous! You guys are going to get yourselves killed," Damon spat. "Back me up Stefan."

"Something has them moved. Maybe we should hear him out," Stefan said. His brows knitted together as he looked at each of them.

"We do not live in the land of stupid. Let's go!" Damon yelled.

"You go, Damon. I want to hear the rest," Elena said. She sat across from Klaus on the floor. He had his back against the counter.

"Where was I…" Klaus said, eyeing the Salvatore brothers. "Ah, yes. Kol and Noamie were in Italy. It was after the full moon."

* * *

"Stop, go away," Naomie demanded.

"What? No," he said incredulously. The word no was getting annoying. She'd been the only one to say it to him and on a regular basis too. "You cannot say that to me."

"You've given me the option, so I can."

It had been two years now that they'd been in Italy. They were getting ready to move on to Greece. She wanted to see the islands and they had been here for a few years now.

The clouds overhead rumbled. It was going to rain soon. Naomie paid no mind. A small drop fell on her shoulder. Another on her cheek. She looked up at the sky and smiled, closing her eyes. Lightning lit up the sky.

"It's glorious," she said.

"Yes, you are," he said.

"Don't," she said. "There are plenty of women you can compel. Most probably don't have to be compelled to be with you. Go play with them."

Kol sighed. He was grateful that she'd started to let him in. It wasn't very much, but she smiled more. Her insults had increased.

"That hurts," he said, grabbing his chest. "If my heart beated, it would break."

"I doubt that," she laughed.

She became the companion he didn't know he needed. She helped him curve his appetite. He opened her eyes to eternity. She wasn't the servant girl she'd been two years ago. She was a fierce young woman that took what she wanted. She still had her distastes for him, but they were dwindling more and more.

Kol grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her around to face him. She gasped in his arms. Her hands rested on his chest rigidly, keeping her steady.

"Don't test me, Naomie unless you want to face consequences," he said. she quivered from his sultry voice.

"I've suffered enough of your consequences," she replied barely.

It was true. She had. He'd killed her out of spite when they'd gotten into fights. She'd done her fair share of wounding as well. She'd stabbed him and staked him more than once. Still, they remained at each other's side.

Kol could feel her heart beating in her chest. Each beat pressed against his chest, waiting for his heart to beat back like a tug of war. He captured her dark eyes. The rain came down in large drops, soaking them instantly. They didn't move. They'd been in this position several times, but it never went further than the lingering stare. He longed to dominate her, though he knew it would never happen.

"We should go. I can still get sick and I'd rather not," she said.

"Why not? I would take care of you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she laughed.

She stepped out of his arms and started back to the villa. Why did she do this? Was she so afraid? It was Petyr. It was the way he had died. This was her grudge. She refused to let him in because of this.

The rain got to every part of her, pressing her clothes to her frame. He watched every curve, hill and valley as they ran.

"Come on Kol! You're supposed to be faster than I," she laughed.

He caught her easily and spun her around. Her hair had been worn down a lot. It clung to her neck and arms.

Naomie changed out of her wet clothes once they returned to the villa.

"I was thinking—" Kol walked into the room as she pulled off her shirt. Naomie kept her back to him and covered her chest with her arms.

"Do you not remember how to knock?" she asked.

"I do."

She rolled her eyes.

"Get out," she snapped.

He stared at her back. He wondered if she ever stared at those scars. She was probably whipped before she was cursed. He unknowingly advanced with his hand outstretched.

"Kol—" the touch on her scarred skin quieted her. His feathery touch continued down along her back. Dark veins crawled around his eyes. She shivered.

"Trust me," he whispered subtly. He pressed his chest to her back. The touch of his skin to hers was barely there.

Naomie didn't say anything. She looked straight ahead at her window. The rain pelted it making the view outside blurry and abstract.

He held her arms, his thumbs kneading the flesh. Her lips parted for shallow breaths. Carefully, he pulled her hair off to one shoulder and pressed his lips to her shoulder. Her eyes glazed over. Kissing further up her neck, he could feel her tension loosen and fade.

His arms slid down over her ribs to her hips. She pressed herself back into him and dropped her arms to her side. Kol guided her backwards, but she stopped him. She turned in his arms and stared up at him.

"You're a—"

"Don't." he said, stopping her from saying whatever insult that was on the tip of her sharp tongue.

He pressed his lips to hers like he'd wanted since he'd noticed her with the caravan. She resisted at first then slowly kissed him back. Her fingers tangled through his hair, pulling it. He let out a harsh breath and put her on the bed.

Naomie didn't look up at him. Her chest rose and fell quickly. She touched her lips. Kol moved before she could change her mind. With half-lidded eyes, she watched his hand move up her leg. She was so unsure and shuddered from the light, sensual touch.

Her lips parted and she let out a gasp. He moved up between her legs with carefulness and laid over her, kissing her once more. This time her lips parted. He wasn't leaving this room tonight. They'd sleep in the same bed tonight.

Kol awoke in the early hours of dawn. Naomie laid on his chest with her hair splayed across her back. The morning sun made her skin glow as it rose. The silk thread sheets covered them only partially.

"Stop looking at me like that," she mumbled.

He felt her leg move as it was positioned between his while she was snug against him.

"Like what?"

"Like you are in love. People have died after being in love with me," she said.

"I live forever or did you forget?" he said.

"Hm," she said.

"I've never been in love anyway. I would not know what it feels like," he told her.

Her eyes were still closed. He kissed her lips. Though half asleep, she kissed him back.

"Does it feel like your heart could start beating at any moment? Can you not take your eyes away? Are there any thoughts that occur that aren't of me? Do you think this moment will last forever?" Her eyebrows rose and feel with each question.

Kol didn't reply at first.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Then you are in love," she said. She sat up on her elbow and kept her hand on her his chest to keep herself propped up. "My heart nearly stops. I can't stop it. I've tried in various ways."

He held her face, his fingers threading through her hair. Pulling her closer, he kissed her more. He could kiss her forever.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"I'm alright," he said.

She knew the signs though. He was distracted and looking at her neck. Naomie sat up and stretched her leg over him, straddling him like a goddess. Her hair fell over her breasts. Kol stared up at her, mesmerized.

"You need your strength. You'll go on another spree if you don't," she said.

He sat up. His hands smoothed up her back as he kissed up her chest to her neck. She tilted her head back a little. Her body lurched in his arms as he bit into her. He felt her nails dig into his shoulder.

After having his fill, he offered his own blood. Naomie declined.

"I'll be okay," she said as she got dressed.

She smiled at feeling him hug her from behind.

"Mmmmm, we don't have to go right away."

"The ship leaves today. We must go," she said.

He knew she was right.

They left by midafternoon. He lifted the compulsion off of the servants. They took nothing upon his request. He knew the perfect place. It was a small village on the seaside of Greece that looked over the water. He whispered all of his plans into her ear. Each one made her smile more and more.

Greece kept them there for the next three years. She enjoyed the land though its economy was poor. Nobody bothered them due to rumors of their immortality.

"You have a pensive face today," Naomie said as they sat on the cliffs.

"Just thinking."

"Since when do you do that?" she laughed.

He tickled her in her side. She curled back into him, trying to hide. He stopped and held her close.

"I was thinking that we'd go to my home."

"What's there?"

"My family?"

"Kol, you've told me about them. Are you sure you want to?"

"It's been a few decades," he replied.

He caught the nervous look on her face.

"Relax."

"I saw how you were when you joined the caravan. You were ruthless and left bodies in your wake."

"Again, relax. They're not all like me. Rebekah and Klaus are the ones you need to be wary of though. Elijah is an honorable man. They will respect my new ways."

"You didn't though did you," Elena asked.

"He was useless to me. I needed to control him and she prevented that. She'd brought out his humanity," Klaus confessed. "I needed him on my side if a war were to break out in my home."

"What did you do?" Bonnie snarled.

"He daggered him," Stefan said.

"Brothers!" Kol said entering the French quarter. Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah came to greet him. "Sister."

He kissed his sister's hand then grabbed her in a hug and spun her around.

"Kol!" Rebekah squealed.

He set her on her feet.

"Something has changed in you," Elijah commented.

"Yes. Something has. Meet Naomie, my love," Kol said. He reached out behind himself.

None of them had really noticed her standing nearby until right then.. She stepped forward, taking Kol's hand. She held it tightly her fingers intertwining with his. He squeezed it lightly.

"She's beautiful," Rebekah spoke, running her fingers through Naomie's hair admiringly.

"She's human," Klaus said. Kol caught the venom in his voice.

"Not really," she countered.

His eyebrows rose curiously.

"I was cursed by a gypsy. Technically I'm 92 years old," she said.

"Her tongue is sharp, Nik," Rebekah said. "I like her."

Kol waited for approval from Klaus. He only smiled, hiding his ill nature toward her.

"We have a room for you," Elijah spoke.

"It is so good to see you," Rebekah said, ushering the two of them out of the courtyard.

Naomie looked back at Klaus, bearing a skeptical look.

As soon as they settled into their room, she spoke.

"Klaus doesn't like me. I can feel it. I'm not wrong."

Kol took her face into his hands and kissed her lightly.

"I know. I'm hoping he'll change his mind. I'm not going to deal with hatefulness. I was more worried about Rebekah wanting to rip out your beautiful neck, but she's more than happy to have a new girlfriend," he said.

The worry in her eyes didn't fade. He kissed her again.

"I know what will take the worry from your mind." He bit into her neck playfully while walking her backwards to the bed.

New Orleans was an amazing sight. The city never slept. It was filled with so much magic. Real magic. She'd never seen a place like it.

She stood out on the balcony outside their room. Klaus was talking to somebody. It looked intense. He glanced up at her after the conversation. There wasn't a smile. He looked at her like a threat.

Kol showed her his favorite bar. The Deveraux family owned the establishment. They were witches. He talked about them with such excitement and esteem. His eyes shined with happiness. After showing her some other parts of the town, they went back to the French Quarter.

"Elijah wants to see you," Klaus said, the moment they stepped into the courtyard.

Kol shrugged his eyebrows in no surprise.

"Alright," he said and went off to find his brother.

Klaus waited until Kol was out of earshot.

"You know, I could help you with this curse," he said to Naomie.

"I know you don't like me, but get over it. I am happy and so is your brother," she said.

Klaus grabbed her by the arm as she tried to walk away. He whipped her around.

"It is rude to reject a gift," he said darkly.

"It's not a gift. I love your brother. I want to stay with him," she said.

She wasn't giving into his hidden threats.

"Has he tried turning you?"

"There's no need. I'm already living forever."

"I see."

Klaus watched her closely for the next month. He'd never seen his brother so taken with a woman.

"Give it up, Nik," Rebekah sighed. "She's a sweet girl. She's washed the lunatic right out of our little brother. We should be so happy."

Klaus said nothing as he seethed quietly. His jaw was clenched as tight as his fists.

"This is a good thing," she said. "Don't mess this up for him. He won't forgive you."

"Don't worry little sister," he said and grinned.

Kol took Naomie out again. Elijah watched them go with a smile. Death, misery, pain or any kind of infliction that he once desired to put on others was gone. The only thing he saw was this girl. It was like a spell. He remembered the time he felt the same. He hoped the young girl would not end up the same way his young love had.

When they had returned, nobody was out in the courtyard. Kol kissed her neck.

"Stop that," she giggled.

He held her around the waist.

"I saw something tonight," he said. "It was as beautiful as you."

"And what did you do?" she asked.

"I took it for myself before anybody else could claim it," he replied.

"May I see it?"

Kol's eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, let me see," she said with great impatience and a hint of eagerness.

"Is that a begging tone? I don't think I've heard that before," he said. Naomie scowled at him. "Beg a little more?"

"No!" She turned and walked away. He stepped in her path quickly. A cocky smirk played on his lips. "You aren't being very nice."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Naomie stared at it for several minutes.

"A ring normally signifies forever. I know that we already have that, but—" Kol was cut off quickly. Naomie stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

"I know," she said after parting. She looked at the golden ring, frosted with small diamond on the circle setting. He slid it onto her small finger.

"I am terribly in love with you," he whispered.

"That is terrible," she said.

Nearly the whole town had heard about the engagement. It only put Klaus in a worse mood. He waited until Elijah had taken their little brother out for a night before taking his chance.

"Naomie," he called, spotting her in the courtyard.

She was on her way out of the quarter. Rebekah wanted to meet with her. They were going to start going over plans for the wedding. She never thought she would be betrothed. It was strange to think about it.

"I wanted a chance to speak with you in private," he said.

"You can speak here," she said, keeping her distance.

"If you insist," he said, smiling. She looked around. None of the servants were nowhere in sight. They were completely alone. Over the years she had gotten a sense of when she was about to die. She called it her sixth sense. She always knew. Death was coming very soon. Her hands shook. She clenched her hands tightly. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior."

"No you didn't," she said, backing away.

He laughed.

"You're right," he said.

There was no time to react. Klaus had sped up behind her and snapped her neck. The crunch of the bones echoed through her skull. He stared down at her limp body. It wouldn't be long before she would wake.

He took her to the cemetery and buried her in one of the random family mausoleums. When he returned to the quarter, Kol and Elijah were just returning. They were laughing.

"I am happy for you brother," Elijah said merrily.

Kol's smile faded at seeing Klaus's crestfallen face.

"What is it," he asked.

"I tried to stop her. I'm sorry," Klaus said, nearly sobbing.

"What are you talking about," Elijah asked.

"Where's Naomie," Kol asked. He couldn't sense her anywhere within the quarter.

"She went to a witch to try and have the curse lifted. What the witch did-" Klaus sniffled, "Naomie's curse was lifted, but her aging caught up with her. There's nothing left of her. I'm so sorry."

"You're lying," Kol said. "She said she wasn't having it lifted."

"She lied. I was there!"

"Where is her body then!?" Kol shouted.

Klaus his away his evil grin of triumph. The little brother he'd known for centuries was peeking back out.

"She is nothing but ash," Klaus said.

"I don't believe you!" Kol shouted, tears streaking his beautiful features. He ran at Klaus, but Elijah held him back.

From behind his back he pulled a dagger and shoved it through Kol's chest.

"What have you done," Elijah exclaimed as Kol fell limp in his arms.

"I am saving him from grief. It would eat him alive," Klaus said.

"He won't forgive you," Elijah said.

Kol's body greyed the color of cindered wood. His veins became evident across his features. Klaus stared down at him.

"How could you do that? To your own brother?" Elena said in disgust.

"I'm dark, but I would never do that," Damon said.

"She took away my brother, my family," Klaus said.

"You were jealous," Caroline said. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was not!" the hybrid shouted.

"You turned him into the monster he was," Elena said. "He didn't even know."

"He was useless to me." Klaus stared into nothingness.

"He was something to me," came a dark, angry voice. The room spun to face a shadowed figure. A young woman stood behind Klaus. He stared at her in fear and awe. She wore holed, bootcut jeans and a midrift baring baby doll top that passed her for a hippy. Her dark hair flowed nearly to her hips. She looked at the ashes on the floor. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Naomie," Klaus breathed.


End file.
